


Warmth

by blueraspberrymilkshake



Category: South Park
Genre: Bickering, Cold Weather, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraspberrymilkshake/pseuds/blueraspberrymilkshake
Summary: Kyle and Eric have their own ways in keeping each other warm. Kyman. Rated M.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am having a ridiculously hard time with my next chapter of 'Beautifully Undone', so I decided to write something else to avoid my writer's block. I've thought about writing this for almost a year, and now it's finally finished! Nothing deep or complex, this is just your typical, fluffy Kyman oneshot! Enjoy reading! Reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!

Spring symbolises the beginning. This wonderful time of the year is considered Persephone's sanctuary, as it is the most beautiful of the four seasons. The soil becomes soft, rich, and moist the second the goddess lays her foot on the ground. The endless roots restore their vigor, causing them to awaken the trees with fresh leaves, whose green pigments would glow from the everlasting sun. Pink and white buds bloom beautifully, each of them exhaling a raw scent. The atmosphere is so perfect, so balanced that there's no need for suffocating outwear. There's no need for protection, because nature itself is so giving and compassionate on this particular season.

The scorching heat from the Summer sun is a signal of Persephone's long stay on Earth. Everything appears more vivid, as the brightest of colors appear on every block. It's the season of adolescence, because youths run free from uptight teachers and loads of homework. Instead, they are nurtured by the cool saltwater from their nearest beach. And the outcasts - who were forced to endure over ten months of built up anxiety and ridicule from their classmates - are finally allowed to escape to their own haven.

Hollow winds linger in the Fall season. While the goddess prepares her departure, the trees wither slowly, while the leaves' beautiful shades of yellow and red turn into splotchy spots of brown and orange. Poor younglings head back to their prison they call school, and the entire Earth seems to slow down. The secure firmament is no longer there; instead there are the winds that nonchalantly sweep away the dead leaves.

A day had gone by since Persephone's absence, marking the first day of Winter. It's like an abandoned childhood home; except it's the outside world. Frost appears at every corner like cobwebs, and snowflakes plummet to the ground like dust. Not even the sun's burning energy could outshine the bolstering white virgin snow that comes near the end of every year. And while there are the Holidays to look forward to, the air is a lifeless void, so lifeless that one's skin can react violently at the harsh, cold temperature.

Time is so sacred because it's versatile. It's like life and death - it comes and goes, and it becomes history - and it's infinite. But it's also a cycle, and it's a sign of a start fresh.

* * *

During Kyle and Eric's last few days, the two had endured exams (on Kyle's part), last minute photography bookings (on Eric's part part), and late-night shifts from schmoe jobs to maintain a roof under their heads. When Kyle first stepped into their apartment this evening, he was greeted by Eric's sudden affection, and later surrendered to the kisses peppering his face. Eric then loosened his boyfriend's hips and suggested celebrating the end of their exhausting week with casualty. And by casualty, he meant a completely free date at Stark's Pond. Kyle would usually hesitate his boyfriend's vague ideas when it comes to a typical night out, but this time, he gave Eric a genuine smile and quietly agreed.

It was late afternoon when they arrived at the scenery, and after parking their truck they decided to walk to the wooden bench to settle down. Kyle laid his head on Eric's shoulder and wrapped his arm and his, his body loosening when the brunette repeated the gesture. They intended to stay silent, refusing to disrupt the cheerful chirping from a flock of birds, the chirps of grasshoppers, the movement of the water; all forming into a rather relaxing melody. The sun is a brilliant pink, its brightness penetrating the loose clouds that have yet molded into a giant blanket that covers the night sky. The great ball of mass was also touching the ground, as if it were to spill it's luminance to the pond.

When Kyle sighed in bliss, he noticed the frigid air exposed his breath, and he suddenly realized that he himself was cold. This date would've been perfect if Kyle hadn't forgot his damn jacket.

"You're shivering," said Eric, successfully robbing Kyle's train of thought. The redhead turned his head towards the brunette, meeting his cerulean eyes and flashing a sad smile.

"I'm fine, Eric. Thanks." Despite the fact that he discontinued his boyfriend's embrace, and instead used his arms to wrap himself up. His shoulders perked up to either side of his face, and he moved his freezing palms and fingertips up and down with his thick green sweater, hoping to increase his body heat.

Eric continued to stare at Kyle. "Kahl. You're clearly cold."

Kyle loosened his grip, as if Eric hadn't noticed he was right. "And I said I'll be fine, dude. We've been living in this town all of our lives. I think I could tolerate this type of weather for one night."

"Why did you leave your jacket? Don't you watch the news anymore? I swear, Kahl. For someone who constantly bitches about me not doing things around the house, you do some pretty dumb shit."

"Shut up," Kyle snapped back. "You were the one who yanked me straight to the truck right after I asked you if we need anything. You're so hasty is laughable."

"Well...I'm not laughing!"

"I know you're not."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"God, I don't know. Look, let's just watch the damn sunset, okay?"

Eric didn't say anything, but silently agreed. Long before he and Kyle got together, they both formed a truce and agreed to lay off the verbal and physical abuse on both parts (it took Eric all of his strength to  _not_  spew any anti-Semitic "jokes" at his Jewish companion). Nowadays the two were prone to find any petty excuse to start pointless arguments.

Eirc looked back down at Kyle. "I bet you're thinking about all of the times you made fun of my weight back when we were kids, huh?" The brunette punctuated his question with a sly smirk.

"Dude. What?" Kyle asked in a deadpan tone, turing back to Eric.

"If you weren't so skinny, you'd probably get used to the cold."

"Shut up."

While the redhead had accepted his appearance after years of self-consciousness, and had craved his boyfriend's praises; regarding his fuller lips, scarlet curls, and toned stomach (especially in the bedroom), Kyle secretly wished he has more manageable hair, or legs that were long enough to reach the top kitchen shelf. But never has he envied the fat inside of Eric's thick skin. And he would never change his mind, even at this precise moment.

The couple continue to stare at each other until Eric slowly unzipped his thick coat.

"Eric, what are you-" Kyle didn't get a chance to finish, because Eric has already removed the coat, and he moved closer to the redhead to wrap him up.

"Can't let my babe freeze to death."

The redhead retorted sarcastically. "Wow, how romantic of you," he chuckled and pressed his cheek onto Eric's chest. "But seriously. Thank you."

"No problem. Sorry for getting all hyper earlier."

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you." Kyle looked up at Eric. "I should've told you about the jacket. You didn't have to do this for me."

"You know what, Kahl? You're right. I didn't have to. Guess you're lucky that you're my boyfriend now and I actually care about you."

Kyle's small smile disappeared, but his overall expression appeared neutral. He casually turned his head back to the sunset.

"I guess I am…"

Eric could've sworn his heart skipped a beat the second those words came out of Kyle's mouth. He haven't felt that way when he first developed intimate feelings for the redhead, and they had only started dating for a while. To be quite honest, the brunette had his doubts, he didn't think he and Kyle would last for even a week - his anxiety and paranoia would tell him so - but he stayed anyway. For the first time in forever, Eric Theodore Cartman finally knew he was in love with Kyle. So he stayed quiet, as the loud colors from the sun slowly dissolve in the water.

* * *

As soon as Kyle and Eric returned to their room, the outside world was nonexistent. Instead, they trapped themselves into a dimension that intoxicated them with lust and ecstasy. Clothes were stripped off in seconds, and trembling hands and wet kisses were enough to warm up each other's skin. Foreplay didn't last too long, as they were lost in the moment when they fell onto the sheets. Harsh gasps and helpless cries escaping each others lips. Their damp hips meeting at a rapid speed. The heat attacking their very beings in the most pleasurable way. It was amazing, so amazing that they were nearly disappointed that their intense orgasms had to interrupted their lovemaking.

A few moments later, the couple were both lying on their backs, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling.

Kyle sat up, brushing off the moisten brown wisps off of Eric's forehead. "You're shivering."

"Yeah," Eric breathed out, blinking the white spots off his eyesight. "Just...wow."

"You okay?"

"Yeah...no. I...I dunno." He reached his hand up to Kyle's flushed cheek, stroking it ever so softly. "You...you were amazing."

Kyle smirked, placing his hand on Eric's. "Well I try."

"I'm not gonna lie. I've never would of thought a puny little asshole like you would be this good in bed."

 _'Jesus not again,'_  Kyle thought, before removing Eric's hand. "Way to ruin the mood, Fatass," He just had to have the last laugh, did he?

"C'mon, Kahl. I was just joking," Eric then sat up and moved closer to Kyle, their noses brushing each other. "But seriously. I think you're amazing. When I told you that you're lucky that I love you, I was wrong. I was the lucky one. Shit, I was lucky enough to get another chance from you, after everything I've done to you." Kyle stood there at awe, when Eric got so close their lips were brushing as well. "And I know nothing's perfect, but...I still want to spend the rest of my life with you Kahl."

Kyle was speechless. He knew Eric was right but he still would never thought he would fess up so soon. He showed his gratitude with soft kisses, starting from Eric's broad chest until he stopped at his neck. The brunette sighed, grabbing Kyle's hips to lead both of them back onto the pillows and soon the room was filled with quiet kisses.

When Kyle was laying on Eric's chest later that night, he recalled the Greek mythology of Persephone. He couldn't help but imagine being in her shoes, and long before they were a couple, Eric was his Hades. Instead of sucking the three seeds off the pomegranate, the redhead wanted, no, needed to be on his side. It took time for both of them to find their footing, but as long as they work together, they'll make their own history.


End file.
